Hulk
Hulk is a UK VHS/DVD release by Universal on 17th November 2003. Description Cast * Eric Bana as Bruce Banner / Hulk (known legally as Bruce Krenzler throughout the movie): a gamma-radiation research scientist who was exposed to a large amount of gamma radiations in an accident in his labs and after the incident. Bana was cast in October 2001, signing for an additional two sequels. Ang Lee felt obliged to cast Bana upon seeing Chopper, and first approached the actor in July 2001. The role was heavily pursued by other actors. Bana was also in heavy contention for Ghost Rider, but lost out to Nicolas Cage. Bana explained, "I was obsessed with the TV show. I was never a huge comic book reader when I was a kid, but was completely obsessed with the television show." It was widely reported Billy Crudup turned down the role. Johnny Depp and Steve Buscemi were reported to be under consideration for the lead. Edward Norton, who went on to play the part in The Incredible Hulk, expressed interest in the role. Norton eventually turned down the part as he was disappointed with the script. :* Mike Erwin as sixteen-year-old Bruce Banner :* Damon James as nine-year-old Bruce Banner :* Bailey James as five-year-old Bruce Banner :* Michael Kronenberg as four-year-old Bruce Banner :* David Kronenberg as two-year-old Bruce Banner * Jennifer Connelly as Betty Ross: Bruce's ex-girlfriend/co-researcher, as well as estranged daughter of General Ross. Betty is possibly the only way for the Hulk to lead back into his transformation of Bruce. Connelly was attracted to the role by way of director Ang Lee. "He's not talking about a guy running around in green tights and a glossy fun-filled movie for kids. He's talking along the lines of tragedy and psychodrama. I find it interesting, the green monster of rage and greed, jealousy and fear in all of us." :* Rhiannon Leigh Wryn as young Betty Ross * Sam Elliott as General Thunderbolt Ross: A four-star general and estranged father of Betty. Ross was responsible for prohibiting David Banner from his lab work after learning of his dangerous experiments. Elliott felt his performance was similar to his portrayal of Basil L. Plumley in We Were Soldiers. Elliott accepted the role without reading the script, being simply too excited to work with Ang Lee. In addition Elliot also researched Hulk comic books for the part. :* Todd Tesen as Young Thaddeus Ross * Josh Lucas as Major Glenn Talbot: A ruthless former soldier who offers Banner and Betty Ross an opportunity to work for him in an attempt to start an experiment on self-healing soldiers. * Nick Nolte as Dr. David Banner / The Father: The mentally unstable biological father of Bruce Banner who was also a genetics research scientist and had been locked away for 30 years after causing an explosion in the gamma reactor and accidentally killing his wife, Edith. After exposing himself to gamma radiation, he gains the ability to combine with the essence of all physical objects, reminiscent of the comic book character Absorbing Man, one of the characters that first appeared in the early scripts of the film. He also, at one point, becomes a towering creature composed of electricity, reminiscent of Zzzax, one of the Hulk's enemies in the comic series. Nolte agreed to participate in the film when Ang Lee described the project as a "Greek tragedy." :* Paul Kersey as Young David Banner * Cara Buono as Edith Banner: Bruce's biological mother whom he cannot remember. She is heard, but mostly appears in Bruce's nightmares. * Celia Weston as Mrs. Krenzler: Bruce's adoptive mother who cared for him after the death of Edith and David's incarceration. * Kevin Rankin as Harper: Bruce's colleague whom he saved from the gamma radiations. * Jesse Corti as Colonel Hulk co-creator/executive producer Stan Lee and former Hulk actor Lou Ferrigno made cameo appearances in the film as security guards. Johnny Kastl and Daniel Dae Kim have small roles as soldiers. Credits Trailers and info # Oxfam 2003 (UK TV Advert) # The Incredible Hulk: Original Smash It TV Series (Available on DVD and Video Now) # Thunderbirds (UK Teaser Trailer) (Summer 2004) # The Cat in the Hat (UK Teaser Trailer) Category:The Hulk Category:VHS Category:DVD Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:Marvel Enterprises Category:Valhalla Motion Pictures Category:Good Machine Category:2003 VHS Releases Category:2003 DVD Releases Category:Universal logo from 1997 to 2012 Category:Science Fiction Videos by Universal Category:BBFC 12 Category:VHS Videos with Closed Captioning